Clair De Lune
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Yoongi bekerja terlalu keras dan Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi beristirahat dari pekerjaannya sejenak" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.13 : Fireworks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clair De Lune**

 **A fanfic by Ayalien37**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Min Yoongi sudah terlalu banyak memforsir dirinya, adalah apa yang disimpulkan Park Jimin sekitar dua minggu sebelum album You Never Walk Alone rilis. Yoongi yang bekerja begitu keras, tak ada yang ingin Jimin berikan selain waktu tenang untuk merilekskan diri bagi pria berkulit sepucat malam itu._

.

.

Jilatan ia berikan pada sendok yang penuh diisi _yoghurt_ stroberi, hasil taruhannya dari Taehyung yang kini mengutuknya sepenuh hati. Jimin menatap sekeliling _dorm_ mereka yang begitu lengang dan sepi, mendadak ia merasa bosan. Lagipula suhu di luar begitu dingin dan membekukan. Tidak ada gunanya mengajak Taehyung melakukan sesuatu, _fluffy ball_ yang satu itu masih merajuk karena kalah taruhan dan tidak akan melakukan apapun selain bergelayutan pada Jungkook, entah di punggung atau lengannya—dan _maknae_ yang satu itu secara mengejutkan tidak keberatan sama sekali akan tingkah kelewat manja Taehyung.

"Mau kemana?" Jimin bertanya saat Hoseok berjalan sambil bergumam pelan melewatinya begitu saja.

" _Practice room_ ," Hoseok menjawab pendek sambil melepas sebelah _headset_ yang disumpalkan ke telinganya. Kemudian buru-buru menambahkan saat Jimin terlihat seperti mau bertanya lagi. "Taehyung dan Jungkook di kamar kita—jangan tanya apa yang mereka bicarakan—Namjoon menemui Sejin- _hyung_ bersama Jin- _hyung_."

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Studio,"

Jimin mengernyit, "Lagi?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Yep. Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu yang berarti Jim, kita dapat beberapa jam bebas sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Kau tahu, latihan koreografi."

Jimin mengangguk malas, "Ada perubahan dari yang kemarin?"

"Ada,"

"Banyak?"

Hoseok merentangkan tangannya, "Banyaaaaaakkk. Sudah, aku pergi sekarang."

Jimin hanya mengangguk, melambai sekilas kala pintu _dorm_ tertutup dan meninggalkannya duduk bersila dengan satu _cup_ berisi _yoghurt_ stroberi dan sendok plastik di tangannya. Satu menit kemudian, pintu lain menjeblak terbuka. Jimin menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook.

"Kookie gendooong~"

Ia dapat melihat Jungkook tertawa sambil meraih tangan Taehyung. Jimin sedikit meringis melihat Taehyung melompat dengan senang hati dan begitu sumringah di punggung Jungkook dan ia masih heran bagaimana Jungkook bisa dengan mudah menahan berat badan Taehyung walaupun secara mendadak.

"Mau kemana?" Jimin bersandar, mengacuhkan raut wajah Taehyung yang merengut ke arahnya, rupanya masih merajuk. _Itu menggemaskan, sial_.

"Berkeliling sebentar, Tae ingin bersepeda." Jungkook menjawab sambil memberikan cengiran kelincinya. "Yoongi-hyung ada di studio, hyung. Selamatkan dia sebelum kepalanya berasap."

Jimin terkikik geli. "Pergi sana, kalian berdua."

Sepeninggal Jungkook dan Taehyung, Jimin sadar bahwa hanya ada ia dan Yoongi berada di dalam _dorm_. Berbeda dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, ataupun Namjoon dan Seokjin yang begitu terbuka atas hubungan mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi cenderung datar, begitu konstan dan hampir tak ada letupan apapun yang menggemparkan. Tidak seperti adegan memotong bawang yang begitu intim antara Namjoon dan Seokjin saat _weekly idol_ , ataupun seperti Taehyung yang mendadak melompat di punggung Jungkook saat _dance practice_ _Baepsae_. Interaksi antara Jimin dan Yoongi tenggelam di antara interaksi member lain, hampir tak terdeteksi.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, melempar bungkus _yoghurt_ dan sendok plastiknya ke dalam tong sampah dekat dapur. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sembari menyeret langkah melewati kamar mereka menuju satu ruangan paling ujung. Yoongi yang mengklaim bahwa ruangan itu akan menjadi studio keduanya, karena ia terlalu malas keluar _dorm_ dan tidak ada satupun member yang keberatan.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Ketukan tiga kali di pintu sebelum Jimin berbicara. "Hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk," Gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari dalam, membuat Jimin terkekeh dan memutar kenop pintu. Dan sudah berapa kali ia masuk ke dalam studio, entah milik Namjoon ataupun milik Yoongi, ia selalu terpukau dengan isinya. Beberapa peralatan terlihat begitu rumit dan bahkan Jimin tidak berminat untuk mempelajarinya.

Jimin menutup pintu di belakangnya selembut mungkin. Mendekati Yoongi dan menyentuh pundak sempitnya. Yoongi menoleh, melemparkan senyum tipis yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jimin gemas. Ia menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di pipi Yoongi hingga ia mendengar tawa kecil yang begitu menyenangkan. Pipi Yoongi sehalus kulit bayi, dengan aroma lembut yang menenangkan.

"Kau memakai bajuku lagi," Jimin menahan tawa melihat badan Yoongi tenggelam dalam _hoodie_ biru tua polos.

"Aku suka bajumu," Yoongi mengulurkan tangan, meraih pipi Jimin kemudian ibu jarinya menyapu sudut bibirnya. Menemukan sedikit bekas _yoghurt_ disana. Yoongi kemudian membawa jarinya ke dekat bibirnya kemudian menjilatnya. "Stroberi," Yoongi mengerutkan kening, "ini milik Taehyung kan? Kau akan habis diamuknya, Jim."

Jimin menepuk dadanya bangga, "Itu hasil taruhanku. Kau tidak lihat tampangnya yang begitu keruh saat aku ambil _yoghurt_ itu, membuka penutupnya dan memakannya tepat di hadapan bocah itu, _H_ _yung_. Whoah, luar biasa menyenangkan. Dia merajuk sampai sekarang."

Yoongi tertawa, "Kau yang bocah."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, _H_ _yung_?" Jimin menatap layar _mac_ , tidak terlalu mengerti dengan beberapa program yang dibuka Yoongi.

"Mengecek beberapa hal. Kita punya jadwal rekaman lusa nanti dan aku sedikit khawatir dengan pembagian _part_ , terutama kau," Yoongi mengusak rambut belakangnya sejenak. "Kau punya beberapa gerakan solo di sini dan kurasa akan terlalu menguras tenagamu."

"Sama denganmu, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi menoleh cepat dan matanya bersirobok dengan netra kelam milik Jimin yang begitu teduh dan selalu melengkung manis. "Ada apa denganku?" tanya Yoongi heran, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jimin, " _P_ _art_ -ku tidak sebanyak kau, aku tidak punya gerakan solo. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin tertawa, namun belum berniat untuk menjawabnya. "Apa kau bisa menyimpan ini sebentar, _H_ _yung?_ " tanya Jimin, sudut matanya melirik ke layar laptop.

"Kau mau apa?" Yoongi masih penasaran. Jarinya bergerak cepat menutup satu demi satu program dan mematikannya. Ia memutar kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Berdirilah," Jimin meraih lengan Yoongi lembut kemudian merangkul pria berkulit sepucat malam itu. "Aku dengar di berita tadi, akan ada _fireworks_ besar malam ini."

"Kembang api?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

"Tidak," Yoongi mendengus saat Jimin mematikan lampu di dalam studio dan menyeretnya keluar. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi kaki bersila. "Maksudku, tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan ucapanmu tadi."

"Cium aku dulu."

Kening Yoongi mengernyit dalam, "Park Jimin."

"Park Yoongi," Jimin membalas dengan nada ringan, membiarkan Yoongi memukul pelan lengannya—lagipula itu sama sekali tidak sakit. "Kau harus istirahat, kau puas?" Jimin akhirnya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yoongi, tidak keras namun cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat—"

"Berapa jam kau tidur kemarin?" senyuman Jimin berubah lurus dengan tatapan yang membuat Yoongi menelan ludah. Jimin memang selalu manis dan menyenangkan setiap waktu, namun pada waktu serius seperti sekarang sanggup membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik. Seperti ada yang menekannya secara tak kasat mata.

"... eng, enam jam?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, "Dalam sehari?"

Yoongi membuang muka, tidak berani menatap Jimin. Ia bisa saja berbohong, namun pada saat seperti ini, itu sangat sia-sia. Jimin itu tajam. "Dua atau tiga hari, kurasa."

" _Hyung!_ " Jimin menggerung kesal, meloloskan ringisan pelan dari belah bibir pucat Yoongi. "Dan juga, makanmu, kau sering melewatkannya kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersentak saat cengkeraman Jimin di tangannya melemah. Kemudian meraih pinggangnya hingga dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan Jimin dengan gerakan tak terelakkan. Kening mereka sempat bersentuhan, Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh rambut Jimin yang kini dicat dengan warna _pink_. Menelusupkan lima jarinya pada bagian depan kemudian menarik dengan gerakan menyisir ke belakang. Yoongi merasa napasnya hilang saat mendapati Jimin tengah menatapnya lurus.

"Yoongi," Jimin membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yoongi, menurunkan formalitasnya, sengaja tidak menggunakan honorifik. Ini terjadi pada beberapa waktu tertentu, biasanya jika sudah begini, Jimin tidak menerima penolakan atau jawaban dengan indikasi serupa. Jimin sangat jauh berbeda di depan kamera dan di belakang kamera. Jimin bukan pemalu ataupun banyak bicara, tatapannya tidak pernah begitu intens, ia biasanya hanya bicara saat diperlukan. "Jangan begini," gumamnya dengan nada rendah, "Aku khawatir."

"Sudah kubilang untuk jangan khawatir," Yoongi memainkan jarinya di rambut Jimin, "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal kecil."

"Kau pikir rasa khawatir itu bisa dikendalikan?" Jimin tertawa hambar. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak menguras tenaga. Lagu itu bukan hal mudah, meskipun bekerja sama dengan Namjoon-hyung atau yang lain sekalipun. Belum lagi kau harus latihan koreografi."

"Keadaanku sama seperti Namjoon, dia masih baik-baik saja."

"Tapi staminamu jauh lebih rendah."

Yoongi terdiam walaupun dalam hati mengakui. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan, "Aku takut jika aku mengacaukan sesuatu, padahal _comeback_ kita kurang dari sebulan lagi. Aku takut akan banyak hal, aku... terlalu banyak yang ada dipikiranku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkannya selain menyibukkan diri agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Kau terlalu sering memendam semuanya sendirian, _H_ _yung_. Kau punya aku sekarang. Tolong cerita biarpun sedikit. Itu oke?"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Oke."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Kita tidak perlu menyamar?"

Jimin tertawa melihat Yoongi terbenam dengan mantel, syal, _beanie_ , dan penutup telinga. Seakan belum cukup, di tangan Yoongi terdapat masker berwarna biru muda. "Ini di Korea, _H_ _yung_. Sudah ada undang-undang yang mengatur soal waktu privasi seorang _idol_ disini. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu walaupun kita dikenali, juga tidak ada yang akan mengambil foto untuk berita macam-macam."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, "Tapi tetap saja ini dingin, Jim."

"Baiklah, terserah _H_ _yung_ saja," Jimin terkekeh pelan, mencari jemari Yoongi dan mengaitkan miliknya disana kemudian memasukkan kedua tangan mereka dalam saku mantel Jimin. "Kau ingin bersepeda?" tawar Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, "Kau mau aku mati beku?"

"Kau itu sudah menyerupai es, apa masih bisa lebih beku lagi?"

"Sialan," Yoongi menendang pelan tungkai kaki Jimin.

"Aw, _H_ _yung_! Bagaimana nanti jika aku tidak bisa melakukan koreografi dengan benar?" Jimin meringis, "Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab mengurusiku sampai sembuh."

Yoongi lebih memilih membuang muka. Ia sempat menemukan beberapa gadis dengan seragam sekolah berteriak histeris, namun tidak melakukan apapun selain melambai sambil berseru "Yoongi- _oppa_ " dan "Jimin- _oppa_ " Yoongi segera melepas _beanie_ yang dikenakannya dan memasangkannya ke kepala Jimin.

"Hei, ada apa?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran akan perlakuan Yoongi yang begitu mendadak dan tiba-tiba.

"Rambutmu," bisik Yoongi, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sembari meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, "Kita harus tetap menjadikannya kejutan kan?"

Jimin terpana sejenak, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit ujung hidung Yoongi. "Ya ampun, _H_ _yung_. Sejak kapan kau jadi seimut ini, hm?"

"Aku tidak imut!"

" _Baby_ Yoongi~" Jimin tertawa keras melihat Yoongi memutar matanya jengah, ia mengayunkan tangan mereka yang saling bergenggaman erat. "Hei, mau _crepes_?" tawar Jimin sambil menunjuk kios _crepes_ yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Astaga, aku lupa bawa dompetku."

Jimin mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di kening Yoongi sebelum membawanya ke kios. "Kau punya aku, _H_ _yung_." Jimin bersenandung pelan, "Ayo kita makan sampai puas hari ini."

"Makanku banyak, kau mungkin akan bangkrut."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali! Kau harus makan banyak!" Jimin bersorak senang, "Aku tidak keberatan bangkrut asal melihat pipimu berisi lagi, atau jika bisa, lebih gembul dari aku dulu."

"Aku akan didepak keluar dari Bangtan jika aku sampai gendut."

"Aku akan keluar juga dan mari langsung mendaftar untuk pernikahan."

"Jimin!"

Jimin sibuk tertawa sembari merangkul Yoongi. Tingginya dan tinggi Yoongi tidak jauh berbeda, mungkin hanya sekitar dua atau tiga sentimeter. Namun badan Yoongi begitu pas di tangannya. "Pilih toppingnya sesukamu."

"Kau dulu."

"Kau."

"Yang lebih muda lebih dulu."

"Yang paling kusayangi lebih dulu."

Yoongi berdecak pelan, "Jimin, tolong."

"Kau dulu atau kucium disini?"

Yoongi lekas-lekas berbalik menghadap penjaga kios dan menyebutkan pesanannya dengan terburu, berharap tidak ada satupun yang mendengar ucapan Jimin tadi. "Satu _crepes_ ukuran besar, banyak es krim vanila, cokelat, pisang, stroberi, dan wafer."

"Kau sanggup memakan semua itu?" Jimin menahan tawa dengan raut terhibur.

Yoongi mengangguk, menampilkan wajah datar. "Kau bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan kau mengajakku bersenang-senang sepuasnya kan? Ya sudah, aku tidak akan membantah lagi."

"Apapun untukmu, _dear sugar_."

Yoongi menerima _crepes_ hangatnya dengan senyuman lebar dan menggigitnya penuh sukacita. Jimin hampir lupa caranya bernapas, bahkan ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan tentang _topping crepes_ yang ingin dipesannya. Jika boleh memilih, Jimin ingin sekali memakan manusia yang tengah mengunyah _crepes_ ini.

"Mau coba?" Yoongi mengulurkan _crepes_ yang baru tergigit tiga kali tepat di depan bibir Jimin.

"Boleh?"

Yoongi mengangguk. _Kenapa harus bertanya lagi?_ Begitu pikirnya.

Jimin mengulum senyum. Ia mendekat, meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak menolak. Namun ia menurunkan _crepes_ itu dan mendaratkan lumatan sekilas, menyapu lidahnya untuk menjilat habis sisa krim di di belah bibir tipis Yoongi. Yoongi terkesiap dengan mata melebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang hanya tersenyum lembut lalu merangkul bahunya penuh kehati-hatian saat mereka berjalan berdampingan di trotoar.

"Ini di depan publik!" seru Yoongi dengan nada tertahan kala rona merah di pipinya semakin kentara. Ia tidak pernah siap dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jimin. Yoongi menunduk, membenamkan mulutnya pada krim dan enggan menatap Jimin. _Basah, basah, basah. Hangat._ Yoongi merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dan dadanya berdebar diluar ambang batas normal. Ia masih dapat merasakan jejak bibir Jimin yang meraupnya dengan jelas. "Kau menyebalkan," Yoongi kembali bergumam dengan nada tidak jelas, "Paling menyebalkan," Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jimin membawanya mendekat dan semakin merapat, "Aku membencimu. Sialan."

"Terima kasih," Jimin menangkap bahu Yoongi dengan gesture protektif, berbisik pelan dengan nada semanis madu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _H_ _yung_."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Kapan _fireworks_ itu dimulai?" Yoongi duduk dengan kaki lurus di sebuah ayunan. Jimin berlutut dihadapannya, di antara kedua kaki Yoongi yang sekecil ranting pohon _maple_ , memperbaiki posisi penutup telinga berbahan lembut di kepala Yoongi. Setelah hampir empat jam mereka berjalan kaki sambil membeli makanan setiap lima belas menit sekali, Yoongi baru sadar bahwa langit kini menggantung gelap dengan sangat sedikit bintang. Kakinya memang merasa pegal dan letih luar biasa, namun Yoongi mendapati ini menyenangkan dan kepalanya mendadak terasa segar. Mungkin karena ia memakan cukup banyak _p_ _a_ _nganan_ mengandung gula, atau karena ada Jimin di dekatnya seharian ini. Hanya di sampingnya. Hanya untuknya. Menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum di sampingnya. Jimin dan Yoongi bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan keberadaan _smartphone_ di saku masing-masing.

Jimin melirik _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemudian mengulurkan botol berisi air mineral pada Yoongi yang masih berwajah merah padam, sedikit berkeringat dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak— _tteokbokki_ itu benar-benar luar biasa, pedasnya membakar dan Jimin meringis melihat Yoongi sanggup memakannya dengan lahap. "Kira-kira tigapuluh menit lagi, _H_ _yung_. Ingin mencari _spot_ bagus untuk melihatnya?"

"Menurutmu kita harus kemana?" Yoongi menenggak air mineral itu dalam gerakan cepat hingga tersisa separuh, "Ada saran?"

"Di jembatan," balas Jimin, "Menurutku di jembatan itu bangunannya sedikit, jaraknya cukup dekat dengan lokasi _fireworks_ jadi kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, setuju, "Baiklah, ayo kesana sekarang."

"Kau masih sanggup berjalan? Kita istirahat saja sebentar, lagipula masih setengah jam lagi."

"Jika seperti katamu, di jembatan itu _spot_ bagus, akan banyak orang menuju kesana. Aku tidak mau berdesakan jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Jimin menarik napas panjang, terkesan. Yoongi bisa jadi begitu pemalas dan lambat, sulit sekali untuk bergerak cepat dan memiliki segudang alasan untuk semuanya. Namun pada detik berikutnya berubah menjadi segesit ular, cepat dan tidak mau buang-buang waktu. Ia akhirnya mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang sedikit tergesa, melepas cengkeraman Yoongi pada lengannya dan berganti menautkan jari mereka dan saling bergenggaman sekali lagi. Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya saat merasakan telapak tangan Yoongi begitu dingin. Awalnya ia ingin membatalkan saja acara melihat _fireworks_ yang dia usulkan empat jam yang lalu, namun melihat binar penuh antusiasme dalam netra Yoongi, Jimin tidak tega. Setidaknya ia harus menjaga Yoongi agar tetap hangat. Persis seperti Taehyung, Yoongi begitu rentan terkena flu.

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Ini sudah malam, _H_ _yung_ , astaga." Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya dalam. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Yoongi makan es krim dan itu tidak dalam porsi biasa, Yoongi bisa kehilangan suaranya dan butuh beberapa minggu untuk memulihkannya seperti semula, itu akan menjadi bencana. Mendadak Jimin paham bagaimana pusingnya Jungkook untuk mencegah Taehyung memakan terlalu banyak es krim. Apa karena Yoongi berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama seperti Taehyung sehingga mereka memiliki kegemaran yang hampir sama?

Yoongi bersandar di pagar besi dekat jembatan, menatap beberapa mobil yang lalu lalang tanpa hambatan, membuang napas kesal. "Besok aku ijinkan, tapi ini sudah lima kali, _H_ _yung_ ," Jimin mencoba membujuk, tidak tahan melihat bibir Yoongi yang mengerut begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Ada saatnya dimana Jimin sangat benci raut wajah Yoongi yang satu itu, karena ia tidak pernah bisa bertahan, itu benar-benar kelemahan terbesarnya. "Aku memang bilang akan membelikanmu makanan sepuasmu, tapi kau juga harus ingat kesehatanmu."

"Iya aku tahu."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Apa masalahmu?"

Jimin menggerutu dengan nada pelan, meraih tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya erat, _seerat mungkin_. Yoongi terkejut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin. "Hei, hei. Lepaskan! Astaga, Jimin!"

"Tidak mau."

"Bukan itu, maksudku... lihat!" Yoongi menunjuk dan Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang ditunjuk Yoongi. Sejenak terdengar suara berdentum, dalam sedetik seluruh kota Seoul tampak begitu hening dan sunyi. Yoongi, maupun Jimin, kehilangan kata-kata untuk sejenak saat cahaya menyerupai roket itu meluncur lurus ke atas dan meledak, setiap partikel cahaya berwarna merah terang berpencar. Hampir mirip seperti bunga _dandelion_ dalam berbagai warna.

Kini yang selanjutnya berwarna kuning, warna keemasan itu mewarnai langit Seoul dalam letupan anggun. "Woah," raut wajah Yoongi begitu terpukau, dan kagum. Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di pagar pembatas jembatan dengan Yoongi yang ia peluk di depan, menatap beberapa kembang api lain yang meluncur ke atas. Jimin menumpukan dagunya di pundak Yoongi, "Kau suka?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia kemudian kembali menunjuk dengan antusias, "Hei, yang itu yang besar lagi! Tebak warnanya?"

"Hijau."

"Putih!"

Suara dentuman itu membuat napas Yoongi terhenti sejenak, namun ia menyukainya. Partikel cahaya berwarna putih kembali berpencar dalam segala arah, mirip bunga yang baru mekar. Yoongi bersorak senang. "Putih! Aku menang!"

Mendengar tawa Yoongi yang begitu lepas dan sangat menyenangkan, Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa juga. Bagi Jimin, kembang api itu memang sangat indah, nyatanya keindahan itu hanya sementara sebelum mereka padam dan melebur ditelan udara malam, digantikan oleh keindahan yang lain. Namun keindahan yang kini ada di tangan Jimin, yang menjelma menjadi sosok yang terkadang galak namun manis bernama Min Yoongi, sangat mustahil untuk dapat digantikan.

Dentuman berikutnya terdengar, kali ini berwarna merah. Tepat saat Jimin membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Bunga cahaya di langit Seoul itu mekar dengan sempurna, bersamaan dengan perasaan yang menggulung menghantam dadanya dalam rasa sesak yang begitu menyenangkan. Yoongi mengulum senyum, mendapati pelukan di pinggangnya semakin erat, lagipula Jimin tidak dapat melihat senyumnya saat ini.

"Aku juga."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan sambil membopong berat badan Yoongi yang begitu mengantuk di punggungnya. Jimin khawatir Yoongi akan roboh jika ia berjalan sendiri dengan mata yang hampir tertutup, terlebih ia sama sekali tidak keberatan membawa Yoongi sampai _dorm_.

"Aku sendirian di kamarku malam ini," Yoongi meracau, "Aku lihat pesan dari Hoseok, latihan malam ini dibatalkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hoseok diminta menginap di agensi, salah makan. Benar-benar konyol," Yoongi mengeluarkan tawa samar, "Jungkook sudah pasti ada di kamar kalian, Jin- _H_ _yung_ akan bersama Namjoon. Aku sendirian."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?"

"Iyaaaa,"

Jimin terkekeh, "Tidurlah, hyung. Aku akan membawamu sampai _dorm_ dengan selamat."

"Janji temani aku tidur?"

"Aku janji."

"Yey."

Jimin memantapkan pegangannya pada kaki Yoongi, sementara yang lebih tua mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin. Ia menatap langit sembari berjalan. Ia merasa cahaya bulan malam ini lebih jelas dan lebih terang. Sinar pucat lembut yang sewarna dengan kulit Yoongi yang halus.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
